New Days Awake To Love
by Obscuram Raven
Summary: After Kagome has passed, Inuyasha needs to move on, but he can't get himself to do it. What if Sesshomaru finally realizes how precious Inuyasha is, and finally understands what InuTaisho's Will really was. -Inuyasha x Sesschomaru Fanfic, boy x boy, incest. Don't like, don't read. Ongoing.


**Yo! This is our new story! We're not sure how popular it will be, or how long it will be, yada yada. We do not have it all planned out. I'm just writing it as ideas apear in my mind. There will be some ooc-ness in here, sorry, Incest, male x male, Yaoi, yummy-goodness. So if you don't like that, or don't aprove of it, please refrane from reading this story. if not you're in for one heck of a ride. Oh and I'm not sure when I will be updating this regularly, highschool is supposed to start on august 21, so it will get a little crazy. This is my first Inuyasha x Sesshomaru fanfic, I hope it goes well. And If you are wondering why I said 'we' at the begining of this rant. I have a friend, Charlie, who will be joining me while writing. Thank ya for reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If We owned Inuyasha, We would not be eating icecream right now from the heartache of not owning it. So no, we do not own it.**

* * *

**Rating for this Chap: T, for slight language.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Lost and Tears.**

Gold orbs started at the sky blankly. You would think that after all this time, after such a thing happens, that the sky would be raining. But it's as if it wants to tell you to carry on. Leave the past behind, it's a new day. No sense in raining. But no, it was bright blue, clouds slowly drifting, just like his thoughts. For once he felt clear hearted, and not just clear-headed. For years he had been particularly acute and aware, but his emotions and judgement had been clouded for years. As if he had been numb, and was surviving on instinct alone. But now he felt clear. He felt like he could finally move on. Live, and be happy. The problem was finding the motivation to do so, or more so a reason. Sure he had a reason. But something held him back. He felt like he was waiting for something.

To make worse he was about to go into the heat again. It had been nearly a half year since the last one. It really sucked. It was painful, and he had to wait it out by himself now. As he had been having to do for the past 20 years. 20 years since She had passed. It hurt to much to say her name. The only thing he had left of her was her memory and him. Before he hadn't been ready to take a new mate, but maybe, just maybe, he could now.

Inuyasha felt as if the weight had lifted from his heart finally. He was so relieved he didn't hear the footsteps fall behind him, until they were too close to avoid an encounter. Over the long years, he had become stronger, faster, and his senses had grown. He was on par if not better than the strongest full demons now. He was no longer one to react immediately to such a thing. InuYasha stretched leaning forwards on the large branch he was balanced on. A sad smile came to find itself on his face as he remembered the time she had 'sit' him making him fall to the ground. She had tried to force bandages on his non-existent wounds. The end result was being seen by the old hag, and being accused of sexual activities. A chuckle wormed its way from him, he would never forget her blushing face then. It had been so funny, however he too had been rather flustered then too, he just hid it better. Normally when he thought of her it only made grief, but today was different. He was different.

The footsteps had stopped right below him. InuYasha whiffed the air wondering who it scent was pine and mint. It was familiar... His eyes widened. He force himself not to gasp. He twisted around sharply, holding his eyes widened even further. It was really Him!

Gold met gold as their eyes locked. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still tall, dressed in rich beautiful clothing, his armor still in place. White-silver hair framed his face, reaching the small of his back, skin the color of ivory, just as violet jagged stripes decorated his cheeks, a crescent moon could be seen peeking behind partial bangs. He hadn't changed at all. Except... His eyes seemed... Warmer, but that must be a mistake, this was The Cold bastard! There was no way his eyes could be showing... Emotion, never the less... Love? Hell no! This had to be a mistake! There was a pregnant silence.

"... InuYasha... No... Otouto." InuYasha managed to keep himself from falling, but not from gaping like a fish out of water. It took a moment to get his voice.

"...Sesshomaru...?" Is the only thing he could think. This could not possibly be his brother. His brother hated him. And never called him by his name, never the less 'otouto'!

"..." There was an awkward silence.

"...What are you doing here?" It came out more sharply than he intended it too.

"..." Another silence.

"Look if you are going to say something, spit it out will ya already? If not, get outta here. Or are ya here ta fight?" Inuyasha growled frustrated by the silence. There was a moment of pause.

"... I am not here to fight, Otouto."

"Otouto? When have you ever called me otouto? When you were hunting me! When you were trying to kill me? When you were trying to destroy me?" Inuyasha bit out sharply, unbelieving.

"... You have always been my Otouto, I was blind before, foolish and young... And... I am... I am sorry Otouto for the harm I have caused you. I should like to... Make amends... And I have a request of you." Inuyasha just stared. His mind working at a furious pace. Should he trust him? 'No. You can't, he has hurt you, he will only hurt you again, betray you.' Whispered his human half. 'He will not hurt. He will help. He will make us whole. Trust him.' Stated his Yokai. Inuyasha was torn. Literally, between two sides. For the first time in many years, he looked towards his yokai side's state of reasoning. He would trust Sesshomaru, even if he regretted it later. He looked closely at Sesshomaru before he said anything. He was standing stock still, emotionless. Almost. His eyes flashed with... determination, worry and... nervousness. The Lord Sesshomaru was nervous. Inuyasha nodded slowly, Sesshomaru tracked the action, his own eyes glinting.

"... Very well... Aniki." Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly at the word. He was pleased to have gotten a reaction out of him. He had to force down a smirk. The word Aniki, rolled around his mouth with a sense of familiarity, yet it was foreign. It brought back a few memories, of a time that had long since passed.

Inuyasha jumped down gracefully. Landing in front of Sesshomaru lightly, as if he had floated down. He smiled at his 'aniki'.

"Come, lets go to a different place. This one is much to public." Inuyasha pointed to the small crowd beginning to form. After all it was to be expected, this tree was right by the village beside the road, and river. Inuyasha walked towards the forest.

Sesshomaru studied his brother as they walked. Inuyasha had changed. He had grown up in everymeaning. He was no longer the rough, unruly, gangly, awkward boy he once was. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized who Inuyasha looked like. He looked a little bit like Inu no Taisho, Except more feminine. He could easily pass for a girl, like Sesshomaru knew he could. Although he hated to admit it. Inuyasha was beautiful. He was as tall has Sesshomaru now. Long shining white hair reached his the back of his knees. The white hair contrasted nicely against his sun kissed skin, and gold eyes. Gold eyes were surrounded by thick long black lashes. His eyebrows were black, perfectly stenciled arches. With a heart-shaped face, with smooth flawless skin and a well-shaped mouth. He was stunning. 'Mate, perfect. Take Mate. Take Mate Now.' He heard his yokai say. He nearly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

Before he knew it, they had reached a certain tree. It was huge, and old. It was the tallest tree in the forest, it was surrounded by a slight field. Inuyasha stopped in front of it and sat down cross legged, Motioning for Sesshomaru to join him. They sat there in peaceful silence for a few moments.

"... What happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"... I'm sorry. She passed around the time Kagome did, of old age. She was happy and loud until the end, no doubt about it. You know... she got married. To a wolf demon. They had a little girl. She is a half-breed like me. They named her Aimi. She looks about 12 right now, although she is around 70, she is gonna live a long time. Ya know, she is the splitting image of Rin, maybe even prettier. She acts like her too. The only difference is that she has a tail and claws. A beautiful little thing she is. You should not mess with her though, her bite is even worse than her bark." Inuyasha chuckled. But then grew sadder. "The wolf Demon, Rin married isn't around anymore. He died, killing himself after Rin passed. They left Aimi to... Me. I'm kinda her Pop's now." Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru's face, it was unreadable. "I hope you're okay with that, after all you were like a father to Rin. She never stopped talking about you. We grew close you know? She turned out to be like a sister to me." There was a moment of silence.

"... I would like to meet Aimi." Sesshomaru replied gently. A tone Inuyasha had never expected to hear from his 'aniki'. But strangely it suited him.

"You should, I've told her all about you, as did her mother." The silence was comfortable, relaxing. Inuyasha relaxed against the tree behind him, closing his eyes. After a few moments passed Sesshomaru felt a question forming in his mind, but was unsure how to ask it. He turned lightly towards the beautiful hanyou.

"... What happened to the... Miko?"

"..."

"You do not have to answer me Otouto."

"... No. Ya just caught me off guard. I hadn't expected that. Kagome... " Inuyasha turned sharply to look into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I loved her, and still do. We got married, ya know?" Inuyasha could feel tears building. It still hurt a little talking about her. "Kagome, man she was a handful. She was smart, funny, and beautiful, even when her hair turned grey. I remember meeting her here. At this tree." Inuyasha swallowed, feeling tears prick the corner's of his eyes. "I had been sealed 50 years before by Kikyo, by a sacred arrow. I remember waking up to see Kikyo dressed up in weird clothes. It was only after I had killed the demon chasing her and chased her around a bit trying to get revenge, did I realize that the scent was all wrong, and she wasn't as pretty as Kikyo was. But who was I kidding? She was prettier. I had already become attached to the wrench then. Hehe. She was my rival in everything. What I did, she had to do better. Not that she could surpass me in fighting, although she got close when she learned how to use the sacred arrows. But she tried. We would visit her Era sometimes. She had a little brother, Sota. I think he has passed now. She loved him, and hated leaving him behind. She had a mother there too, as well as a grandfather. I miss them too, they were like a family to me. She was perfect in every way. " A tear ran down his cheek, he choked down a sob. "I loved her. She passed around 40 years ago. A long time ago, I know. But when she passed, I went into a haze, doing everything by instinct, like I was asleep. Fuck, I need to stop crying. But, it was only about a year ago I... woke up. It hurt so much. I miss her so much. I can barely stand it some days. I'm just so tired of people dying. I love her so much." Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore. Sobs racked his body violently. Tears streamed down his face. This was the first time he had cried since Kagome had died. He looked at Sesshomaru through the tears, expecting to see disgust. He didn't get a chance to look though. Long, warm, pale arms wrapped around him. Pulling him towards the chest and into the lap. Inuyasha went limp, allowing himself to be pulled into the embrace. He curled in on himself and cried. He was rocked back and forth, someone was stroking his hair. Whispering comforting sounds. A chin tucked itself on his head.

"Hush. It will be okay. Shhh. Hush Otouto." Inuyasha quieted down and peeked up. Sesshomaru looked back at him, his face showing a sliver of... warmth?

"... Why? Why is it now of all times... You become my brother? Why is it now you show warmth, you cold bastard? After all I am nothing more than a 'filthy hanyou' to you, before this. Why now?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"... I was foolish. I was obsessed with what I had assumed our father's will would be. To destroy his 'mistake.'" Inuyasha flinched at that. "If only I had known how wrong I were a gift. A precious gift given to me by our father. I was foolish, and I wish to make amends. And you are technicly the 'bastard', not me." Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle. Inuyasha sat up, pulling back to his original position, drying his tears.

"Heh, ya haven't changed much. And what's with the 'gift' thing, anyways?" Inuyasha asked, back to his normal boisterous self.

"... I have a request to make of you little brother." Sesshomaru asked, a strange glint in his eyes. Inuyasha became wary.

"What is it?"

"...Will you become My Mate?"

* * *

**BOOM! Major hangcliffie! Oh yeah! Charlie here is telling me to shuddap and get on with writing the next chapter. He is sooooo mean to me! He is a big blue meanie! (You won't get the reference unless you have watched the kids movie, the Yellow Submarine.) See ya all next time!**


End file.
